


Surrender The Night

by itsamelon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Missions, Night, SHIELD, mission
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamelon/pseuds/itsamelon
Summary: ❝Puedes luchar contra esto todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche me pertenece a mí.❞
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov





	Surrender The Night

Ni bien ingresaron a lo que iba a ser su albergue secreto en Lagos, Nigeria, Natasha Romanoff supo que esa misión, que no duraría más de una semana, se iba a volver ardua, pesada y eterna. 

Desde que llegaron a las coordenadas indicadas, y especialmente cuando pudo visualizar a una distancia considerable la fachada de lo que iba a ser su resguardo por los siguientes días, pudo formar una idea en su cabeza de lo que le esperaba allí adentro. Es solo que le costaba asimilar que iba a pasar esa semana metida ahí. Le costaba, o no quería.

Su compañero fue el primero en subir las escaleras, y aun así la esperó para abrir la puerta, con su porte ligeramente cansado y cargando su bolso en mano. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en frente del umbral, Clint Barton metió la llave en la rendija y la giró. Se oyó un crujido, y rechinando, la puerta de metal se abrió de a poco, dejando a la vista un cuarto sumido en la penumbra. Clint, otra vez, fue el primero en pasar; sin muchas ganas, Romanoff lo siguió. El arquero dejó su bolso en el suelo, buscó el interruptor de la luz y una vez que el foco, que colgaba simplemente de un cable, se encendió, vislumbro su alrededor con las manos descansando en su cintura. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, parecía fatigado, pero luego de analizarlo Natasha decidió que no iba a preocuparse por aquello, después de todo el viaje también la había cansado a ella.

Llamarlo simplemente albergue a ese lugar era minimizar y resumir su función. El edificio de tan solo tres pisos estaba ubicado en el norte de la ciudad, en el sector más olvidado y descuidado de la zona; era, por las conclusiones que habían sacado, una construcción que en sus mejores tiempos había sido utilizada como una fábrica, para pasar a ser un depósito hasta lo que terminó siendo ahora: una edificación abandonada y deplorable que solo iba a ser utilizado como un refugio para dos agentes, aprovechando la discreción y cierta seguridad que éste les brindaba.

Clint soltó un resoplido, se pasó la mano desde la nuca hasta su cuero cabelludo y se sintió lo transpirado que estaba. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo y molesto. De la nada, la lamparita comenzó a titilar y una vez que se estabilizó, la iluminación disminuyó considerablemente.

-Este lugar es una mierda -opinó, con dureza y fastidio, transmitiendo su desagrado en la voz.

Natasha hizo un gesto de asentimiento silencioso que Barton no captó y tampoco se molestó en que lo viera. Estaba de acuerdo, sí, pero en su interior quería seguir negándolo, quizás de esa forma la estadía no se le iba a volver una tortura. Se recordó con ímpetu que habían estado en lugares peores, pero necesitó decirlo en voz alta para por lo menos hacérselo creíble.

-Estuvimos en lugares peores -le recordó, sin preocuparse por elevar la voz para que la escuchara. Se lo dijo más para ella misma que para él y sin embargo, decirlo a lo alto le siguió pareciendo un pensamiento desacertado como antes.

El cuarto donde se encontraban, que iba a cumplir la función de habitación, no era tan extenso, pero a pesar de su estado maltratado, parecía ser el que mejor se encontraba de todos los tantos que poseía el edificio. Por lo que pudo distinguir, había varios caños oxidados en los techos que traspasaban la habitación así como manchas de humedad y moho, algún que otro mueble que se mantenía de pie a duras penas, una mesa de madera junto a una silla y lo mejor de todo: una ventana que, a pesar de tener los cristales un poco rotos y sucios, prometía ser su única salvación para las oleadas de calor que padecía esa ciudad, un alivio para la humedad agobiante que desprendía las paredes y además ser una fuente de iluminación más confiable que la que colgaba del techo.

Natasha estaba revisando el interior de un armario que acababa de descubrir cuando oyó, una vez más, a su compañero quejarse.

-Hay solo una maldita cama.

La pelirroja se sorprendió. Por lo que había dicho el arquero, por la manera en que lo había dicho y por la mera razón de que en ese lugar había una cama, si es que así se la podía llamar. Se volteó enseguida, y levantando una ceja inconcientemente, se acercó al agente. Estaba parado al lado de la cama, ésta parecía ser antigua, con un espaldar amplio de barrotes de hierro despintados de negro, resortes que seguramente eran ruidosos y un colchón que para su fortuna, era grueso y no parecía tan descuidado.

Se percató segundos después de lo que implicaba aquello. Dejó la mochila que cargaba en su espalda en el suelo y se limpió con la palma de la mano unas primeras gotas de sudor que le nacían de la frente.

-Yo puedo dormir en el suelo -se ofreció.

-Ni lo sueñes -le contestó él, tajante y tan apresurado que apenas la dejó terminar.

-¿Quizá hay una cama en algún otro lado?

-Deberíamos buscar, pero lo dudo. -se giró para mirarla, Natasha hizo lo mismo-. Hill dijo que solo había una habitación, otra para guardar nuestras armas y explicó que las demás eran mejor no usarlas.

-¿Hay un baño por lo menos? -preguntó la espía, ya poco esperanzada.

-Eso me estaba por fijar -comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta-. Si querés acomoda las cosas hasta mientras... aunque no hay mucho para acomodar.

Ella simplemente asintió con un gesto débil y Barton desapareció por la puerta. Sin el arquero, ese cuarto parecía vacío, apagado y moribundo, era indiscutiblemente su particular y auténtica presencia la que cambiaba la densidad de la atmosfera, la que iluminaba cualquier espacio por más oscuro que esté. Era él quien, hasta con su absoluto silencio, era capaz de brindar una compañía excelente para la espía. No quería catalogarlo como su compañía ideal, pero así lo era.

Sacó de su mochila las carpetas que SHIELD le había proporcionado y las dejó sobre la mesa, que previamente había soplado para quitar el polvo acumulado sobre ésta. Abrió una de las tantas, y aunque ya las había leído y se las sabía casi de memoría, decidió echarle un ojo a algunas páginas. No era que la misión en sí tenía un alto nivel de dificultad, era que en ésta había que tener un cuidado especial siendo precavidos, meticuloso y muy, pero muy discretos y sigilosos; era esa la razón por la cual se estaban quedando en ese lugar, mientras más pasaban desaparcividos, mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, Natasha se estaba abanicando con las hojas de la carpeta, percibió como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la columna vertebral y como su camiseta de a poco se estaba mojando; el calor en Lagos era sofocante y lo peor de todo era que sabía que le esperaban días como aquel, donde la temperatura había llegado a los treinta y cuatro grados centígrados, y la sensación térmica rozó los treinta y siete.

Sacó también de su mochila la ropa que había elegido para dormir, una botella de agua -que ya estaba caliente- y una colita de pelo que usó para hacerse una coleta bien alta. Tomó un trago de agua y como no se sintió aliviada, se preguntó si iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo lo que tenía por delante.

Barton regresó a la habitación diez minutos después, con el rostro húmedo al igual que su camiseta negra y el pelo mojado. Se lo notaba más aliviado, ligeramente relajado.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia -dijo. Natasha lo miró, expectante, esperando a que prosiguiera-. La buena es que sí, hay baño en el piso de abajo y tiene agua, no tan fría, pero agua al fin.

-¿Y la mala?

-No es exactamente el baño que esperábamos.

Natasha no dijo nada, sin embargo se le marcó una mueca bastante expresiva en el rostro.

-No hay que hacer nuestras necesidades en un balde como en India, por lo menos -puntualizó-. Y no hay ducha, así que hay que ingeniarse para bañarnos.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Tenías razón, esto es una mierda -confesó, Clint sonrió satisfecho, casi nunca tenía razón, y mucho menos se la daban.

-Es solo una semana, Nat. -Clint se acercó a ella y observó las carpetas y hojas que habían sobre la mesa-. Ni bien tengamos una oportunidad de ir a un lugar mejor, lo vamos a hacer.

-Si es que tenemos una oportunidad -señaló y bajó la mirada. La habitación quedó sumida en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Dónde queda el baño?

-En el piso de abajo, el pasillo de la izquierda, tercera puerta. No hay mucha luz así que llevate tu celular para alumbrar.

Sin decir más nada, y revisando si tenía su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, Natasha salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

No resultó ser tan malo -otra vez se mentía a sí misma, pero otra vez, negarse era una forma de ignorar la realidad y así estar menos agobiada-, no funcionaba la luz de los pasillos pero sí la del baño, era más espacioso de lo que creyó y el lavamanos era extenso. Abrió el grifo. Genial, salía un chorro bastante potente de agua, pero estaba un poco tibia. El espejo no estaba en tan mal estado, el reflejo que este brindaba sí. Se observó a ella misma un tanto sofocada; su piel humeda, su mirada cansada y las ojeras marcadas le habían quitado una mueca de disgusto de sus labios.

Prosiguió enseguida por juntar sus manos bajo el grifo y llevarse un poco de agua hacia su cara; lo hizo varias veces, para refrescarse y también para ahogar cualquier pensamiento provocado por su reflejo. Se desató la coleta de su cabello y se lo mojó entero, así también como su pecho, su nuca y parte de sus brazos. Al terminar y antes de irse, le echó un vistazo al inodoro. Decidió usarlo cuando sea estrictamente necesario. 

Cuando regresó a la habitación se lo encontró a Barton batallando por poder abrir la ventana en su totalidad. Parecía inmune a la fuerza e insistencia del arquero, que ahora estaba vestido simplemente con un short negro y una camiseta holgada gris.

-La muy maldita está trabada -dijo, con la voz amortiguada mientras tironeaba de la manija metálica.

A Natasha le llamó la atención que el arquero estaba maldiciendo más seguido de lo que solía hacer.

-¿Lo estarás haciendo bien? -inquirió la espia, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Pasó por en frente del contrincante de Barton (la ventana) y percibió una ligera brisa fresca que se colaba por los espacios rotos del cristal. Ahora entendía la persistencia por querer abrirla del todo. Fue hasta la mesa para tomar su pijama. 

-Ya sé que parezco uno pero no soy tan estúpido como para no saber abrir una mísera ventana. No puede conmigo.

Barton volvió a intentar, Romanoff se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Su pijama era muy similar al del arquero, a excepción de que su short era de un rojo intenso y su remera de un negro ya gastado. Cuando terminó, miró a su compañero, al borde de la impaciencia. Decidió interferir.

Se enrolló el puño con la remera que se había sacado, procurando cubrir toda la piel y se acercó al arquero. Con su mano libre lo apartó a un costado de un empujoncito, Clint la miró entre molesto y confundido. Se posicionó en frente de la ventana y con su puño vendado le dio un golpe fuerte y conciso. El cristal, que estaba ya débil y quebradizo, estalló y cayeron pedazos tanto afuera como adentro. Quitó algunos que habían resistido y con simpleza y gracia, se quitó la remera de la mano. La sacudió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita de suficiencia al arquero.

-Ventana abierta -anunció la espía. Se aseguró de que la remera estuviera en buen estado y libre de alguna pedacito de vidrio y la guardó en la mochila. El arquero seguía ahí, a un costado, sin moverse. Bajó la mirada al suelo, observó el cristal y luego a su amiga.

-Lo rompiste -acusó, como si hubiera hecho trampa.

-Ya estaba rota. Ninguno de los dos la iba a poder abrir de otra manera. Además, ahora sí entra un poco de viento.

-¿Y si la tenemos que cerrar en algún momento?

-¿Realmente la vamos a tener que cerrar? -preguntó, alzando ambas cejas.

Clint no respondió por unos segundos. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Ahora sí me siento como un estúpido. 

Natasha hizo todo lo posible para reprimir una sonrisita. No lo logró, pero Barton no lo notó así que no se sintió mal por eso. La dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

-Deberíamos dormir -propuso la pelirroja. Barton hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Lo que seguía ahora era pura incertidumbre. Natasha recordó el primer comentario que había hecho Clint con respecto a la cama y se sintió un poco mal. En realidad no era el comentario, era la forma tan molesto e incómodo en que lo había dicho. Una sola cama significaba dormir juntos -porque él no quería que ella durmiera en el suelo y ella no le iba a permitir tampoco que lo haga- y eso parecía que el arquero no quería, o por lo menos demostró su desacuerdo antes.  
Habían compartido cama antes, ¿qué cambiaba ahora? Quizá ya no la quería tener así de cerca.

Esperó estar equivocada. Deseó estar equivocada.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para dormir? -preguntó ella.

El arquero la miró desconcertado, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Compartimos la cama -respondió, dejando entre ver en el tono de su voz que eso, para él, era algo ya pactado, resuelto aunque nunca había llegado a ser un problema. Era obvio, pero luego dudó-. Salvo que no quieras, ¿acaso no querés dormir conmigo, Romanoff? -una sonrisa juguetona, casi pícara y traviesa, comenzó a florecer en sus labios-. Mira que no muerdo.

Y Romanoff no se quedó atrás, con su expresión desafiante pero su sonrisa coqueta supo cómo hacerle frente.

-Pero yo sí.

Como si la fuerza de atracción hubiera interferido directamente hacia ellos, la mirada de Barton cayó directo a los labios de la contraria como un animal, cebado por la carnada, cae a una trampa. A veces Clint se sentía así con ella, hipnotizado por su todo, agraciado por su presencia, emocionado (por no decir otra palabra) cada vez que le seguía cualquier juego que establecían y principalmente agradecido. Distorsionaba sus sentidos, desviaba sus objetivos, desactivaba sus instintos. Ella podía ser la carnada que lo magnetizaba y él podía someterse cual animal hambriento, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Clint no se animaba a pasar a algo más que un simple juego, y no estaba seguro de que Natasha percibiera lo que le provocaba y podría provocar en él. Ella era más reacia a todo aquello.

Levantó la mirada enseguida, esforzándose por que su amiga no notara ese mínimo instante de debilidad. Sus ojos conectaron.

-Ya me han mordido arañas antes, estoy acostumbrado.

-Las arañas no muerden, pican.

-¿Entonces vos podés hacer las dos cosas? -le preguntó y quiso acercarse más a ella, pero no se animó. Nat seguía con esa mirada altiva, controlada, pero algo en su expresión le decía que ese coqueteo fingido había evolucionado a una seducción incipiente.

-Eso prefiero dejar que sea una sorpresa -le respondió, esa voz aterciopelada le revolvió los sentidos.

Clint dejó escapar una risa corta y desgastada. Sonrió por tan solo un momento y luego, sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó la remera. Se dejó caer en la cama. Natasha parpadeó dos veces, sus dos cejas se alzaron; lo había visto incontables veces sin remera pero sintió que esta vez la tomo desprevenida. El arquero se acomodó, tomando lugar en el lado de la cama que daba a la pared, se recostó en ésta.

-¿Qué? Hace calor -respondió ante la pregunta que la pelirroja le hacía con esa mirada tan significativa -. Y tampoco tenemos almohadas, la podemos usar como una. Trae un poco más de ropa.

Romanoff le dedicó una última mirada, una que parecía que le advertía algo pero ni ella sabía bien qué. Clint se limitó mostrarle una sonrisita inocente y procedió a doblar la remera. Ahí supo que el juego había terminado, y estaba agradecida por que sucediera. ¿Le agradaba? Sí ¿la distraía? Sí ¿Le divertía? Complacía era la palabra más indicada ¿Le confundía? Un poco. Porque nunca sabía cuando las cosas dejaban de ser un juego o no. La línea divisoria entre «estamos solo bromeando como los compinches que somos» y insinuarse hasta dejar que sea un coqueteo descarado se volvía cada vez más borrosa con el tiempo.

De todas formas también estaba agradecida de estar equivocada con respecto a lo de compartir la cama. Fue hasta el bolso de Clint y tomó unas prendas, se las lanzó al arquero. Después de apagar la luz, se dirigió a la cama. Había algo en ésta que sacudía sus pensamientos, despertaba un recuerdo poco claro y consiso en ella, como si estuviera saliendo apenas a flote de un lago oscuro, exponiendo una mínima parte de lo que en realidad era. Como un iceberg. Todo los recuerdos guardados en su memoria eran como un iceberg, recordaba apenas de lo que había sido mucho.

Se acostó, los resortes de la cama rechinaron. Su amigo le había improvisado una almohada con su ropa; por lo que pudo distinguir gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, él ya estaba acomodado, mirando el techo con las manos detrás de su cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas. Nat simplemente se recostó de costado, mirándolo.

-Mañana va a ser un día largo -comentó el arquero, en un susurro. Ella asintió despacio-. Vamos de a poco, Nat, no hay que apresurarnos. Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de atraparlos.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto de asentimiento, sin decir nada. Barton giró la cabeza y la contempló. Prestó mayor atención a sus ojos, su mirada, su expresión, sus labios. Y Natasha hizo lo mismo, observando como cada sombra se amoldaba a su rostro y profundizaba cada parte que más le gustaba. Desvió tan solo un segundo la mirada hacia sus brazos y péctorales. Le nació el impulso de tocarlos. No lo hizo.

De repente los labios del arquero se separaron, inhaló, algo iba a decir pero se arrepintió antes de poder pronunciar una sílaba. Tan solo le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Nat.

La pelirroja quiso curvar sus labios, pero más que una sonrisa pareció una mueca.

-Buenas noches, Clint.

Y sin más que decir, el nombrado se dio media vuelta, se acomodó sobre su costado y dándole la espalda a la espía en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido.

Pero Natasha no, y aunque estaba a tan solo un centímetro del arquero, se sintió sola. La inundó un silencio absoluto. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni de un grillo, ni de un auto pasar a lo lejos ni nada que le recordara a la vida nocturna de la ciudad más importante del país, que para esa época -verano; febrebo, casi marzo- estaba en su punto máximo de turismo. Estaba en el medio de la nada, escuchando únicamente su respiración y levemente el de su compañero, se sentía cansada y agobiada pero le costaba alcanzar el sueño. Lo peor de todo era que nada le ayudaba a conciliarlo, el calor era intenso, la humedad opresiva e insoportable, la cama incómoda y ruidosa, además de que su espacio era limitado.

Se removió tratando de buscar una posición cómoda. Dejó que su cuerpo la guiara. Estiró una pierna y dejó la otra ligeramente flexionada, rozando apenas la del arquero, su mano derecha la ubicó debajo de su almohada y la izquierda se acomodó unos centímetros más arriba de su cabeza, reposándola en el colchón, chocando un poco con uno de los barrotes del espaldar. Lo sintió frío.

Y no había sido esa frialdad la que le desató un escalofríos que bajó por toda su columna vertebral. No. Habían sido los primeros recuerdos lacónicos, precisos e íntegros sobre su pasado que la atacaron de imprevisto, después de tantos meses, incluso años, sin hacerlo.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la noche ya se le antojaba eterna. Eterna, vigorosa, altanera. Si fuera corpórea, tangible, probablemente sería imposible de derrotar. Si fuera una persona sería una enemiga en potencia.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la noche, algo tan insulso como aquello, había sido un exponencial amenazador en su vida? La respuesta se encontraba en esos recientes recuerdos.

Cuando era pequeña y no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando solo quería escapar para ir con sus padres. Cuando era adolescente y tenía miedo de lo que le podría llegar a pasar, de lo que la podrían llegar a convertir. Cuando ya más adulta estaba cargada de ira, hacia ella y todo el mundo.

Sin que se diera cuenta se dejó guiar a lo que únicamente eran recuerdos martirizadores y noches infinitas.

Ya estaba desatado, no lo iba a poder controlar tan facilmente.

El arquero, como ajeno a lo que le ocurría (en realidad así era), seguía descansando sin problemas.

La espía no durmió en toda la noche.


End file.
